Meeting Heroes
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Two wrestling fans get to meet their favorite wrestlers and end up falling for two of them . James Storm/OC, Kazarian/OC
1. Meeting The Wrestlers

_A/N: This is a story for my friend Wolfgirl 2013 as a way of saying thank you . She has been giving me a lot of support lately. _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

**Meeting Heroes **

Chapter 1 : Meeting the Wrestlers

**The House **

" Dani ! Hey Dani , " Gerri called upstairs .

" Yes , Gerri ? " Dani asked .

" You about ready to go ? " Gerri asked smiling at her friend . Gerri was decked out in a AMW t-shirt , jeans , and boots .

" Yes , I am , but where are we going ? " Dani asked she was wearing a Bad Influence t-shirt , jeans , and tennis shoes.

Dani and Gerri are best friends and love wrestling , so , Gerri decided to surprise her friend with a trip to fan fair in town . Gerri had read about it online that quite a few wrestlers were going to be in town for a big event and had went as far as getting VIP passes to talk with some of them .

" You ' ll see soon enough , " Gerri said picking up the keys to the car and both girls walked out of the house .

" I ' m worried . " Dani said .

" Don ' t be , today will be fun for both of us . " Gerri smiled .

**Fairgrounds **

Gerri drove out to the fairgrounds where Dani saw a sign , " Wrestling Fanfair - Come and Meet Your Favorite Wrestlers and Watch Great Matches " .

" Gerri , you did not ? " Dani asked .

" I did , " Gerri pulling into the fairgrounds parking lot and finding a parking space .

" But, we don ' t have tickets . " Dani looked at Gerri confused.

" Yes , we do and VIP passes . You want to meet some of the wrestlers and watch the show ? " Gerri asked pulling the tickets and passes out of her pocket .

" Yeah , " Dani smiled.

Both girls got out of the car and walked up to the gate showing the security their passes and tickets .

" This way to the VIP area , * The big security guard said .

" He ' s scary , " Dani shivered .

" Nonsense , he is just here to protect the wrestlers and make sure fans don ' t cause trouble . " Gerri said as they both followed the security guard .

" Okay , the wrestlers are in there . " The security guard said pointing to the door .

" Thank you , " Gerri said to the security guard .

Gerri and Dani walked through the door and saw tables lined up against the wall , with different wrestlers around . Both looked around until they saw the line for Fortune and Chris Harris .

" So, you want to meet them ? " Gerri asked .

" Yes, lets go . " Dani said and both girl stepped in line as they were handed pictures of the boys .

They waited in line which seemed like forever and then they were close to the table where they could see the six wrestlers sitting at the table . Christopher Daniels was the first one closest to them , then Frankie Kazarian , AJ Styles , Robert Roode, Chris Harris and James Storm at the end . Daniels was the first one to speak to them too .

" Hey , ladies , how are you this morning ? " Christopher asked .

" We ' re good . " Gerri and Dani both said at the same time as they gave Daniels the pic to sign .

" Nice, Bad Influence shirt , sweetheart . " Kazarian said to Dani who blushed at Kaz calling her sweetheart .

" Thanks , " Dani said as Kazarian signed his pic for the girls .

" Don ' t worry girls , we have Bad Influence on a leash . " AJ said getting both girls to laugh .

" AJ , we are perfectly tamed . " Daniels said .

" On what day of the week ? " Roode asked .

" Everyday of the week , " Kaz answered .

" You girls going to watch the show ? " Bobby asked Dani and Gerri .

" Yes , we are . " Gerri said as Roode signed his pic .

" Ever been to a wrestling show before ? " Chris Harris asked with a smile .

" No , this is our first . " Gerri and Dani both said letting the Wildcat sign his pick .

" Ah , we have a couple of first timers and by the way Bad Influence the AMW shirt looks better . " James Storm said in his thick Tennessee accent .

" Thank you , " Gerri smiling at the Cowboy .

" Yeah, yeah, Storm . " Daniels said .

" He ' s right boys , the AMW shirt does look good . " Harris said .

" Hush Wildcat , " Kaz shook his head at Wildcat .

" Have fun watching the show ladies . " AJ and Roode both said staying out of it .

" Thank you , " Dani and Gerri said and walked from the table .

They also got the Naturals , Hardys , Petey Williams , Eric Young , Gail Kim , Lita , Jackie Moore , Maria, Jeff Jarrett , Sting , Edge , Christian , and Jericho ' s autograph while they were at the VIP area and then they went to their seats and waited for the start of the show .

" Gerri , you are very sneaky . " Dani said .

" I know , but it was worth seeing you blush at Frankie Kazarian . " Gerri said .

" Hush , he was cute and he complimented my shirt . " Dani said .

" Yeah , the Bad Influence shirt , are you glad that I got it for you now ? " Gerri asked her friend .

" Yes , I am , but what about you smiling at James Storm ? You must be happy about me getting you that AMW shirt ? " Dani questioned .

" Yes , I am but who couldn ' t smile at that southern twang and blue eyes . " Gerri said .

At that moment Kaz and Storm both approached them .

" Uhm , excuse me ladies , " Storm said as he approached .

" Uh , yes , what can we do for you ? " Gerri asked looking at Dani who had no clue what Kazarian and James Storm would want with them .

" We were wondering if you girls would be our special guests for the evening ? You can come backstage and hang out with the guys and us . " Kaz said .

" Seriously ? " Dani asked .

" Yes , " Kaz and Storm both said .

" Okay , " Dani and Gerri both said .

" Then get your stuff and come on . " James said holding his hand out to Gerri while Kaz was doing the same for Dani . The girls grabbed their stuff and took the boys ' hands and was lead to the lounge area not knowing what was in store for them , but were happy to be around Storm and Kazarian .


	2. Redneck Rebel Association

_A/N: So that was an interesting first start and the ladies get to hang with the stars ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that may appear in this story_

Chapter 2: Redneck Rebel Association

**Backstage - Lounge Area**

" In here ladies , " James smiled holding the door to the lounge for the girls .

" Thank you , " Gerri said for the both of them because Dani was to nervous to say anything .

" She okay ? " Kazarian asked as the girls saw Harris and AJ sitting in the lounge .

" Yeah, she is a little shy . " Gerri looked at Dani .

" So, what are you names ? " James asked as Daniels and Roode walked in .

" I ' m Gerri Duke . " Gerri said and looked at Dani .

" Danielle Wolf but you can call me Dani . " Dani said blushing again .

" Cowboy , James Storm , " James said introducing himself .

" Frankie Kazarian but these guys call me Kaz . " Kazarian said to them .

" Christopher Daniels , you can call me CD . " Daniels said .

" Robert Roode , Bobby to the boys . " Roode hugged them both .

" Allen Jones, AJ Styles , don ' t worry about Bobby he likes to give hugs . " AJ said shaking his head at Bobby .

" Wildcat , Chris Harris . " Harris said .

" So, uhm , what are we doing back here ? " Gerri asked .

" You girls are our special guests for tonight . We wanted you guys to enjoy the show with us . " Kazarian said .

" Why ? " Dani asked .

" Because , I don ' t like staring at guys all night . " James joked .

" James , " Chris said .

" That ' s my name , don ' t wear it out Wildcat . " James said both girls laughing at him .

" So , you girls want anything ? " Roode asked .

" No , we ' re good . " Gerri and Dani both said .

" So , how do you know each other ? " AJ asked .

" College roommates , " Gerri said .

" So , both of you are in college ? " Daniels asked .

" College graduates . " Dani said .

" So , what do you girls major in ? " Harris asked .

" Art , " Gerri said .

" You are an artist ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , I am , I love to draw and paint . " Gerri said .

" What about you Dani ? " Daniels asked .

" History , " Dani said .

" We have some smart ladies here with us guys . " Kazarian said .

" I agree . " Roode smiled .

" Well , I guess its time for the show to start . " AJ said looking down at his watch .

" Who goes first ? " Gerri asked , sitting on the couch in between Storm and Harris .

" Eric Young . " Harris said .

Kazarian was turning on the TV monitor in the lounge as Dani sat in one of the chairs at the table with Roode and AJ , Kaz soon joined them three . Daniels was sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch .

" Let the games begin . " Daniels said in his best Julius Caesar voice .

" I got refreshments . " Storm pulled out a beer .

" Of course you do . " Roode and AJ said .

" Got another one of those Cowboy ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah , Chris , here . " James said handing Wildcat another beer .

" You two and beer . " Kazarian said .

" Yeah it taste good before a match . " Chris said as he took a drink from the beer .

" Nothing wrong with having a beer . " James added opening the beer bottle and drinking some .

" Nope , not at all . " Gerri said .

" Here we go again . " Dani shook her head .

" You like beer ? " Daniels asked .

" Yep , I would have to turn in my Redneck Rebel membership card if I didn ' t like beer . " Gerri said .

" Redneck Rebel membership card ? What is that ? " Roode asked while Storm and Harris were both laughing .

" Its the card you get after you go through every step to becoming a RR or Redneck Rebel . See here it is . " Gerri said pulling out the Redneck Rebel Association card and the requirements from her jacket .

" Lets see this . Requirement one must be Southern . " AJ said .

" Check , " Storm and Harris said .

" For who ? " Kazarian asked .

" Us , " Storm and Harris both said again .

" Two , must be American . " AJ said .

" Check . " Storm and Harris looked at each other .

" Must love country music and know how to party . " AJ kept reading .

" Check and check . " Storm and Harris continued .

" Must drink beer and Jack Daniels . " AJ laughed at that part .

" Check on both . " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Harris agreed .

" Wow, that ' s it . " AJ said .

" We have a check on everyone of them . " Harris said .

" That means you two are Redneck Rebels . " Gerri said .

" Gerri , seriously , Redneck Rebels . " Dani laughed .

" Yep , " Gerri smiled .

" So , what comes with membership ? " Storm asked .

" Nothing , just proof that you like to have a good time . " Gerri said as AJ handed the Redneck Rebel Association membership card and requirements back to Gerri .

" And how do you get one of those cards ? " Harris asked .

" I got a couple . Here proof that you guys are Redneck Rebels . " Gerri pulled them out of her pocket and handed them to Storm and Harris .

" Thank you . " Harris said looking at it .

" I always knew I was a redneck now I got the proof to go with it . " James said as all of them laughed at that .


	3. Double Trouble

_A/N: FYI , guys I really am apart of the Redneck Rebel Association . Now on to the story. _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers . _

Chapter 3 : Double Trouble

**Lounge Area**

" Well that was an interesting first round . " AJ said freaked out by Sam Shaw .

" Creepy bastard . " Roode shook his head .

" Don ' t ever give him your location . " Storm said .

" Time for the eight man tag match . " Harris said standing up .

" Yep , " Daniels said .

" Who ' s in it ? " Dani asked .

" AMW and Bad Influence vs. BroMans, EC3, and Spud . " Kaz said standing up .

" Cool , " Gerri said .

" Don ' t worry Bobby and AJ will be in here with you ladies . " James said walking out the door .

" So , no one will bother you two . " Kaz said as he and Daniels followed James out the room with Harris bringing up the rear .

" Good luck , " The girls called to them .

**Ring **

Everyone in the arena was ready for the next match as Guilty played in the arena telling the arrival of America ' s Most Wanted . The fans were on their feeting happy to see the original team of TNA back together after so many years apart .

" This is an eight - man tag match , introducing first the team of Wildcat Chris Harris and Cowboy James Storm , America ' s Most Wanted . " The ring announcer said .

Then Bad Influences music was played .

" And their partners for the evening the Fallen Angel , Christopher Daniels and Kazarian . " The ring announcer said .

Then BroMans, EC3, and Spud came out to their music and the ref rang the bell with Kazarian and Robbie E starting off. They locked up with Kaz pushing Robbie E to the far corner of the ring and giving him a chop and then a punch in the face . Then threw him into his team ' s corner , tagging in Daniels who started chopping the hell out of Robbie ' s chest .

**Lounge Area**

While the match was going on the girls were watching the match with much interest.

" Ow, that had to hurt . " Gerri said holding her chest .

" You have no idea . " AJ said .

" Aw, look at Frankie . What ? " Dani asked getting a look from the others .

" You just said that out loud . " Roode said .

" Whoops , " Dani said blushing and hiding behind Gerri .

" She has a crush on Frankie . Ooo , look at Storm , go get them Cowboy . " Gerri cheered .

" And sounds like someone has a crush on the Cowboy . " AJ and Roode both said .

" She does , " Dani said .

" Hey , he is the man . " Gerri gave a thumbs up .

" Right , " Roode said .

" Aw what do we have here Aries ? " Kid Kash walked into the lounge with Aries .

" Its to beautiful ladies in the presence of crap and talking about crap . Now ladies if you want to be impressed by the old and out date TNA guys then that is your choice , but you should know they ' re much better options available to you like us . " Aries said .

" Couldn ' t have said it better myself Aries . So , how about a date ? " Kash said putting a hand on Gerri .

" Sorry , I don ' t date stupid and get your hand off of me . " Gerri said stepping back as AJ and Roode got in between the girls and Aries and Kash .

" Kash , I don ' t think the nice lady wants you putting your hands on her , now back off . " Roode said glaring .

" Oh, and what are you going to do about it Robert ? " Aries asked.

Roode made to move towards them , but AJ put a hand on Bobby ' s shoulder making him stop .

" Bobby , you don ' t need to get in trouble because of them . " AJ said .

" Right , " Roode agreed with AJ .

" So , how about it ladies ? Want to hang out with us instead of the pieces of crap in here and their friends out in the ring ? " Aries asked .

" No , we don ' t . " Gerri and Dani both said .

" Sorry ladies , but you are not allowed to say no to us . " Kash and Aries pushed in trying to get to , but Aries was pulled out of the room by the collar of his shirt .

" What the hell ? Let go of my shirt . " Aries turned around to see himself face to face with the Wildcat .

AMW and Bad Influence were back after they had won their match and were now showered and dressed .

" Don ' t even think about it . " Harris said as Storm threw Kash out of the room .

" You two should treat the nice ladies with respect and when they tell you no or ask you to leave then you should push to get closer to them . Now scram before my boot finds your ass . " James said .

" What ever losers . " Kash said as he and Aries left not wanting to deal with all of the Fortune and Chris Harris at the same time .

" Looks like both of them are cowards , too . " Kazarian said .

" Hmm, those are two of the biggest rats I have ever seen . " Daniels said .

" Thank you for taking up for us . " Gerri said .

" Yes , thank you . " Dani said .

" Don ' t worry about it , " Roode said .

" Men are not men when they decide to mess with women , they start to resemble that thing you scrap off the bottom of your boot . " Storm said .

" Yeah , men like that are the ones who are a waste to the valuable oxygen the rest of need to survive . " AJ added .

" So , whose match is next ? " Dani asked .

" That would be mine , Storm , you don ' t mind if I kick your most recent partner ' s ass do you ? " Roode asked .

" Oh , Gunner , no go ahead , just remember he hits kind of hard . " James said .

" Sure " Roode said getting up from his chair in the lounge .

" Good luck , It Factor . " Dani and Gerri both said .

" Don ' t worry ladies , I got this taken care of , I am the It Factor after all . " Roode said .

" So , we have heard . " AMW both said .

" Don ' t forget you are also the Canadian Enforcer . " Gerri said .

" That too , later girls , guys . " Roode said walking out of the lounge area .

" Gerri , I hope we don ' t see Aries and Kash again . " Dani said to Gerri .

" I agree those two are trouble for sure . " Gerri agreed .

" Don ' t worry ladies , we won ' t let them get to you . " Frankie said .

" Seriously , you guys are going to protect us ? " Dani asked .

" Yeah , of course , nobody mess with you with us around . Right boys ? " James asked looking around .

Daniels , Harris and AJ agreed with their friends.

" And Bobby would agree to if he was still in here . " Harris added .

" Hmm, you guys could be trouble too . " Dani said .

" Double Trouble . " Gerri said .

" But , we are the good kind of trouble . " AJ said .

" Yeah , the kind that likes to have fun and a good time . Not the creepy kind of trouble . " Daniels agreed with AJ .

" So , I guess we are going to have to deal with you guys ? " Dani asked .

" Don ' t worry we ' re not that bad , just watch Storm around the booze . " Harris said .

" Hey, I happened to be a very responsible beer drinker . What about you Harris ? You drink too . " Storm said .

" I am a responsible drinker . " Harris agreed .

" Just what I thought . " Gerri said .

" Double Trouble . " Gerri and Dani both said .


	4. Dream Big

_A/N : Oh , boy Aries and Kash causing trouble for the group not good . Lets see what else will happen ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any WWE , TNA , ROH , or any other wrestlers that may appear in this story . Although I do wish I could own AMW , but somebody doesn't like to share . _

Chapter 4 : Dream Big

**Lounge Area **

The Dani and Gerri stayed in the lounge with the boys watching the rest of the matches . Bobby Roode won against Bully Ray Dudley and AJ Styles end up beating EC3 in the main event .

" Wow , that show EC3 . " Dani said .

" Yeah , AJ ' s an incredible wrestler . " Gerri added .

" AJ has always been like that . " Kazarian said .

" Yes , he has , you should try standing on the opposite side of the ring from him . He does fail to bring the fight or entertain the fans . " Daniels said watching his longtime friend .

" So , what ' s after this ? " Dani asked looking at Gerri .

" I didn ' t have anything planned for after the show . " Gerri answered .

" How about you girls go out with us ? " James asked .

" You sure ? " Gerri asked .

" Yeah, we always like to go hang out after the show , so , why don ' t you girls join us ? " Frankie asked .

" What do you think Gerri ? " Dani asked .

" Sounds like fun , so , we ' ll do it . But , what about my car ? " Gerri asked .

" How about we can have it dropped off and then you two ride in limo with us ? " Roode suggested .

" Okay , " Gerri said .

" Wow, but how will you guys know where to go ? " Dani asked .

" Good question , " Daniels said .

" How about James and I ride with them , and then we call to let you guys know where to bring the limo too ? " Harris asked .

" Not a bad idea , " Storm looked at Chris .

" Alright sounds good . " Dani and Gerri both said .

" So , you girls are going out with us ? " AJ asked .

" Yes , we are . " Gerri said .

" And we are going to meet them in the limo , once AMW lets us know where when the girls drop off their car . " Roode said .

" Sounds good to me . " AJ said .

**Later **

A little while later Gerri and Dani were back in Gerri ' s car with James Storm and Chris Harris heading to the girls place to drop off Gerri ' s car . The silence was defeaning because the girls didn ' t know what to think of America ' s Most Wanted finding out where they lived or the rest of Fortune . Soon Storm started whistling to keep the silence from getting creepy .

" James , " Chris said looking over at his best friend .

" That ' s my name don ' t wear it out . " James said both girls started giggling .

" See what you started ? " Chris asked James .

" Sorry about your damn luck , Cat . " James said making both girls laugh .

" Yeah and the girls are laughing at you . " Chris pointed out to the Cowboy .

" Its good to make people laugh Chris you should try it sometime . " James said .

Gerri glanced at Dani smiling .

" Yeah , I know you do Gerri . " Dani said knowing what her friend was thinking .

" How do you know what she is thinking even when she didn ' t say anything ? " James asked Dani .

" Being friends for a while helps . " Gerri said .

" So , what was she thinking ? " Harris asked Dani .

Gerri looked at Dani again and nodded .

" Gerri was thinking about how much she loves the twang coming from the James , right girl ? " Dani looked at Gerri .

" That would be it . " Gerri said as she turned onto their road .

" Oh , so , you like the twang hug ? " James asked .

" Yes , I do . " Gerri said .

" Aw , shucks . " James blushed making Chris gagged and James smacked him on the back of the head .

" Ow , James . " Chris said .

" Be tactiful will you Chris , we are in the company of very nice ladies . " James said .

" When are you tactiful James ? " Chris asked .

" Uh , " James said .

" Yeah, thats what I thought . " Chris said .

" Hang on man , I ' m thinking . " James said scratching his head .

" Good luck with that . " Chris shock his on head .

" He ' s so adorable . " Gerri blurted out before she could stop herself making Dani laugh .

" What ?! " AMW both asked .

" Nothing , don ' t mind me . " Gerri said secretly cursing herself for blurting that out with both of AMW sitting in the car .

" You just said I was adorable . " James said making Gerri blush a deep red .

" Uhm , we ' re here . " Gerri said pulling into the drive way of their house . Gerri put the car in park and as they all got out .

" I will take our stuff to the house Gerri . " Dani said taking both of their things into the house .

" So , you two live together ? " Harris asked .

" Yes , we do and have since college . " Gerri said .

" So , you said you were an Art Major , what do you want to be ? " James asked .

" I ' ve always had a dream of opening up my own Art Studio and Gallery . " Gerri said .

" Wow , big dream . " Harris said .

" Yes , and lot of work , its hard to get artists to notice your work . A lot of times art scholars and critics are looking for something in particular and most of the time your art does measure up to their standards . But , art is my passion and what I love the most . " Gerri said .

" Then if its your passion and what you love the most and if its your biggest dream, then don ' t let anyone stop you . " James said .

" But what if I mess up ? " Gerri asked .

" Hold your head up and move on . If you really love something you should never give up on it just because you mess up and make mistakes . As we go through life mistakes are bound to happen because no one is perfect . Hell , I ' ve messed up and made some mistakes , but that never kept me from following what I love to do . So , you should give up either . We don ' t quit on what we love we just us our experiences to make us stronger and better people . " Chris said making Gerri look at the Wildcat .

" Cat ' s right and as far as your art , as long as you feel inside your heart that what you are doing is right then don ' t let other people judge you so harshly . Critics and haters are going to do what they do and that is criticise and hate others for the gifts and talents they were given , so , you should let them both you . " James added .

" So , what does that mean ? " Gerri asked .

" Dream big and don ' t give up . " Chris said .

" And don ' t let anybody make you regret what you know to be right and what you want in life . You only live for one person and that ' s yourself, its does matter what other people think . But , remember to always know the difference between right and wrong . " James smiled at her .

Dani walked out of the house .

" So , who is calling the others ? " Dani asked .

" I will call Bobby and let him know where we are . " James said calling the It Factor and letting them know where to come to pick them up .

Gerri was still deep in thought from what James and Chris said to her . They were both right with everything they said , and she could see that both of them were definitely the good guys. She liked the idea of getting to know both AMW members and especially getting to know James . They ' re was something special about the Tennessee Cowboy and she wanted to know what she was feeling towards him .


	5. Spud Incident

_A/N: So , Gerri got a little alone time to talk with AMW_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE , TNA , ROH , or GFW wrestlers . I only own the story ._

Chapter 5 : Spud Incident

**Girl ' s House **

The limo arrived to pick up Gerri , Dani , and AMW at the girl ' s house and then the driver took them to the bar . Daniels and Kazarian was laughing at something that happened in the locker room .

" Man , I can ' t believe Spud did that , " Daniels shook his head at what he was thinking .

" Yeah , apparently he got an eye full from what I heard Anderson say . " Kazarian continued .

" What happened ? " Storm asked .

" Apparently someone kidnapped one of Spud ' s bowties in the guys locker room and hid from him . So , when he noticed it missing he went searching for it and end up locked in the Knockouts locker room with the Beautiful People . " Daniels said .

" Oh , God , " Harris shook his head .

" Do you guys know who took his bowtie ? " Roode asked , the girls were just listening to the story curious .

" Alex Shelley , Petey Williams , and Sonjay Dutt . " Kazarian said .

" Our grand X-Division family . " Daniels said .

" Always getting into trouble . " AJ said .

" Hey , you and I use to be the ring leaders of that trouble Mister Allen Jones . " Daniels pointed out .

" Oh no , you were the trouble and I was just the one who got the blame for all of the trouble . " AJ defended himself .

" Yeah and both of Bad Influence are trouble . " Roode said .

" We take after AMW and Triple X , so , go figure . " Kaz said .

" Hey , wait , one minute James was the trouble . " Daniels and Harris both said .

" Will you guys please continue the story ? I was intrigued by what happened to Rockstar Spud . " James said .

" Well when Spud was locked in the locker room with the Velvet and Angelina , EC3 walked by and heard the girls scream bloody murder and then heard Spud yelp and went to see happened when Spud was tossed out the room door . Ethan said that may have been the first time Spud had ever seen a woman ' s assets , much less to of them . But , they ended up finding Spud ' s bowtie in his bag after our X-Division raiders put back in Spud ' s bag when he was out of the room . " Kazarian said .

" Ha , Spud saw the Beautiful People naked , I bet that made his day . I wish someone could have got his face on camera . " James cracked up .

" That little short shit is a pest if I ever saw one . " Harris said .

" Yeah , but he makes life in the locker room more entertaining , Chris . " Daniels laughed .

" He did win the British Bootcamp even though I got him drunk that night . " James said .

" Yeah , that maybe the reason he is bizarre , he couldn ' t handle the beer intake and please tell me you didn ' t give him Jack and Moonshine , Cowboy . " Roode looked at Storm .

" I gave him one shot of Jack and after he couldn ' t handle the one shot , I didn ' t go any further with it . I like my job well enough that I didn ' t want to risk something happening to Spud . " Storm said .

" That one shot maybe what drove him over the edge . " Harris said .

The girls started laughing at that point no longer able to contain it .

" What are you girls laughing at ? " AJ asked curiously .

" Rockstar Spud . " Gerri said .

" Man , where did Dixie find him at ? " Dani asked .

" No clue and at times he needs to be sent back . " Harris said .

" Aw, but I like watching him jump a mile high when ever he gets frightened . Or the different animals EC3 picks out for him to be that night . " Gerri said in her best kid voice .

" No , you just like watching him run from Willow . " Dani said .

" That too , " Gerri agreed .

" So you are not annoyed by him ? " Roode asked .

" Nah , the only thing that annoys me is Zema Ion and how he does the entrance for the Bro Mans . " Gerri said looking at the It Factor .

" Hmm , I can ' t stand Aries or Kash . " Dani said .

" If they would wrestle instead of talk I would be a lot happier , but that ' s not the case . " Gerri rolled her eyes .

" So , wait you don ' t have a problem with them ? " James asked .

" Oh , I have a problem with them and if Kash puts his hands on me again he will have a problem , but at the same time I can ' t deny the talent they have either . As much as can ' t stand either one of them , I have to admit they both have given some pretty entertaining matches from what I ' ve seen . " Gerri said .

" How long have you been watching wrestling ? " Daniels asked .

" 20 years , " Gerri said .

" Damn , that ' s along time , how old are you exactly ? " James asked .

" James , " Chris said looking at him .

" I don ' t mind Chris , I am 23 . " Gerri said .

" So , you are legal . " James said .

" Yes , I am , " Gerri said .

" What about you ? " Kazarian asked Dani .

" 22 soon to be 23 . " Dani said .

" Good , they are both legal to go into a bar . " AJ said .

" When will you be 23 ? " Roode asked .

" June 24 , " Dani said .

" Not that long , " Daniels said .

" Nope , " Dani looked at Gerri .

" Excited ? " Gerri asked .

" More scared of you . " Dani said .

" Why ? " AJ asked .

" Gerri has this thing that when ever your birthday is after you turn legal limit that ' s how many beers you have to drink or else you don ' t get a year older . " Dani informed the boys .

" So , I would have to drink 37 beers on June 1 , hmm , that ' s not so bad . " James said .

" You can drink way more than that Storm . " Harris said .

" What about you ? Do you think you can drink 41 beers , Cat ? " Roode asked .

" Sure , if I had too . I may need someone to carry me out after the fact , but I can down 41 beers . Of course , I rather have Jack , but Gerri said beers . " Chris said .

" Wildcat , if you can down 41 bottles of Jack , then you are the man in my book . I can barely get one and half down much less 41 . " Gerri said .

" Sounds like someone had a lot of practice drinking ? " Kazarian asked .

" Gerri started drinking underage . " Dani informed me .

" Did you really ? " James asked .

" For here in the States yes , for me being in Cancun , Mexico for my senior trip is a different story . " Gerri said .

" Yeah , the legal limit is different there . " Daniels said .

" Yes , it is . I have also been to Europe several times actually . " Gerri said .

" For what ? " Roode asked .

" I got a few chances to study art in different areas of the world while in college and in high school . Europe is definitely one of my favorite places to see art because its different from here and its also more primitive and historical . " Gerri explained .

" But , I thought Dani was into history ? " Kazarian questioned .

" I am , but sometimes the art and history world overlaps each other so we both know some of the same things in both areas . " Dani said .

" In high school , I always did better in Art , History , Literature , Cultural Studies , and anything else that did with human involvement in different time frames of Earth . I hated math and science that didn ' t revolve around human life or animal life . " Gerri explained .

" I was just a history girl and that was it . " Dani said .

" They are both smarter than me . " James admitted .

" Me too , " Harris agreed .

" AMW were never rocket scientists Kaz , " Daniels explained .

" Yeah , I know aerodynamics is not exactly their thing . " Kaz said .

" They left that to the ultimate team at the time Triple X , cause we all know that Elix Skipper , Low Ki , and myself were very good at defying the laws of gravity . " Daniels said .

" Yeah and that ' s why AMW ended Triple X with their on Power - plex move during the Six Sides of Steel , James . " Chris said .

" Yeah , which lead to two more fabulous teams being made in the future , myself and AJ Styles and then Bad Influence . " Daniels continued .

" Yeah and you know that I can definitely defy the laws of gravity , CD , cause Matt Bentley , Johnny Devine , and Myself didn ' t just that quite a bit . " Kazarian said .

" Oh , yeah , but who created tag team division in TNA , who was the one constant for four years ? " Harris asked .

" The one constant team for four years was AMW . " Storm said .

" Told you these guys would be double trouble . " Gerri said looking at Dani .

" You weren ' t telling me something I didn ' t already know . " Dani agreed .

The guys looked at the girls and all of them started laughing .


End file.
